


For love and death 爱与死亡的故事

by lovesince1944



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cliff loves Sam, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Sams lover Lou, Time Travel, 克山洛祖孙三代亲情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 克里夫在冥滩遇见了一个孩子。
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges, Sam Porter Bridges & Clifford Unger
Kudos: 3





	For love and death 爱与死亡的故事

\--

有个小孩蹲在那里。

男孩，年纪大概只有十岁，穿着并不干净的衬衫，蹲在沙土中间系鞋带，克里夫注意到他手肘上一块深色的伤疤，像是利器划过的痕迹。那孩子吸着鼻子，像一条悲伤的小金鱼。

他转头发现了克里夫，后者正从海洋中站起，他并不干净，一身破破烂烂的军装和满身的灰尘味道，战场的味道。冥滩的水流从他脚边滚过，他蹲在那个孩子身边，男孩的眼睛是发亮的蓝色，金色的头发柔软盖住前额。

“你是谁？艾美莉呢？”

“什么？”

男孩警惕地向后退，手撑在沙滩里笨拙地缩，像很小的寄居蟹，克里夫想着。

“你是谁？”

“我叫……”他停顿了一下，试着正确使用声带发出不那么具有威胁性的声音，“克里佛·昂格尔。”

“生气？（anger）”小孩迷惑地问，克里夫摇了摇头。

“昂格尔（Unger）。”

“这是个奇怪的名字。”

“很多人那么说。”面对男孩的指控，他突然很想微笑，他想起丽莎牵着他的手放在她的小腹上，对他说他们的孩子不能姓昂格尔，否则以后他会拼写错单词。那仿佛已经是很久之前，但回忆的温暖还是顺着他时坏时好的神经敲打他的心脏。

“塞缪尔·波特。你可以叫我山姆，大家都那么叫。”男孩好像放松了一些，又蹲起身，继续摆弄他的鞋带，他很灵活，两根手指打出一个活结，展示给克里夫看。

“你在这里干什么？”山姆好奇地问，他抬起头，眼睛闪闪发亮，克里夫错开他的目光，盯着那个不够成熟的活结。

“我在找我的BB。”BB，嘴唇上下各碰一次，最基本的字母，最简单的发音，但他突然感到铺天盖地的疲惫，顺着脚踝抓住他的心脏，疲惫，呼吸，疲惫。

“什么是BB？”

“我的孩子。”他几乎不能相信自己的声音那么脆弱，稀稀拉拉的，玻璃渣子一样，他抬起眼去看山姆，男孩同情地看着他，他现在才发现男孩的鼻头肿了一大块。

“你的孩子肯定不在这里，我对这里很熟了，但是这里就只有我和艾美莉，哦，今天还冒出了你来。”山姆耸耸肩，“如果他或者她在这里，我肯定早就发现了，你听，在这里说话都能有回音，小孩的声音我怎么可能听不到？”他说着，双手合在嘴边喊了一声，遥远的回音在空旷的海浪声中央回荡。

“我不知道。”

昂格尔艰难地回答，仿佛有一双手捏住了他的心脏，他跨越了无数个海洋和漫无边际的冥滩，在枪炮和战场中怀着愧疚艰难向前，但他要找到布里吉斯的冥滩，他才能找到他的孩子，他的小宇航员，他的桥梁。

“或许他不在这里，但他总是在某一个地方，他还很小，是个婴儿。”

“你怎么能弄丢一个婴儿！他会死的！”山姆大惊小怪地尖叫起来，这不应该，因为没有婴儿能在丢失父母的情况下好好活着，“而且你应该去孤儿院找，为什么会跑到这里来？”

“孤儿院——”克里夫觉得自己的声音卡了壳，焦急地辩解，“我没有抛弃他，他不可能在那里。”

“那警察局？上一次你见到他是什么时候，在哪儿啊？在沙滩（Beach）吗？”山姆又给出新的建议，“在这个沙滩（beach）吗？但这里真的只有我和艾美莉。”

“或许是我找错了。”克里夫艰难地笑了一下，“但是冥滩（beach）太多了。”

山姆的鼻尖抽动了一下，露出一个一半嫌弃一半迷惑的表情，他其实没有听明白克里夫的回答，所以但他接补上话，男孩转了个身继续刨着沙土，直到堆出一个小小的正方形。

“你在这里干什么？”

山姆受惊一样转头瞪了一眼克里夫，好像他问了一个非常不礼貌的问题，男孩发出一阵支支吾吾的咕噜声，最后一巴掌拍碎了自己捏出来的方形沙雕。

“今天上课，金先生问我们长大之后想干什么，我说我想当宇航员。”他做了个鬼脸，“我在妈的文件库里找到了不少老书——宇航员你知道吗，他们可以穿梭在宇宙中，还能看见星星，但我们现在连个门都不敢出去，书上说从前没有时间雨也没有BT，人们能自由地去往任何地方，包括宇宙。”山姆试图让自己听起来不那么充满兴趣，“但是金先生说我的梦想很美好，但不现实，下课有混球嘲笑我，我们打了一架，所以我就来找艾美莉咯。”

男孩努力让自己表现出一副不那么在乎的样子，克里夫的心脏却被那个过于青涩的勉强表情震痛，他鼻头上那块刚刚止血的伤疤，他太年幼了，他不明白，但是那都不是理由，他没意识到自己已经抓住了男孩的手腕。

山姆受惊一样的震了一下，但克里夫抓住了他，“那——不是不切实际。”他重重地吞咽，“我的BB——我的孩子，我希望他一生能够自由，我想要的只有他自由，他告诉他他可以拥有世界上的一切，一切的爱一切的未来一切的梦想，因为他值得一切，所有孩子都值得，你也是，山姆，相信我。”

克里夫被突如其来的焦躁抓住了头脑，“现在的人们恐惧他们不知道的一切，时间雨，BT，死亡搁浅，他们选择把自己隔绝在这一切之外，选择躺在自己安逸的小窝里不去面对一切未知，但是他们不知道未知的另一个含义是可能，因为未来充满了可能性，即使是现在。人类曾经不是这样，我们运用所有人的力量探索未知的一切，宇宙，时间，去往想去的任何地方，那才是人类，你——”

男孩看起来愣愣的，好像被这一番有点逻辑混乱的话语弄得发蒙，但克里夫更急切了，因为冥滩开始呼唤他，这不是他的孩子所在的地方，他明白，但这里也有另一个孩子。

“——你们是未来，也是桥梁。”

他又想起丽莎，他美丽的新娘，在新婚的殿堂中和他接吻，牵着他的手抚摸她的小腹，那里在七个月之后就会出现一个不可思的奇迹，“我希望他或者她会像你，有漂亮的蓝眼睛和金发——棕发也很棒，像我，对了，我们该怎么称呼他？天哪我有一整本书的名字要选！”丽莎咯咯笑着，“但他现在是我的‘小桥梁（Lil’bridges）’,我的未来，我们的未来。”她转头亲吻克里夫的嘴角，而他掌心下跳动着让他感到不可思议的力量。

平和，温暖，像是被阳光照耀后的一小块草地，有一次他的战友在他们的帐篷里爆发出一阵大笑，整个营地都被吸引过去，那个皮肤黝黑的男人，小腿和腰上还有五块弹片的男人，举着通讯器手舞足蹈像个疯子，他给所有人展示他刚出生的孩子，被包裹在襁褓里的一团皱巴巴的血肉，克里夫那时候还不能明白那是一种多么神奇的力量。但当他抚摸着丽莎的小腹，清晰地知道那里有一团生命，带着他和丽莎一部分的生命正在孕育的时候，他终于明白了属于宇宙之中最不可思议的力量。

新生和未来。自由和无限。

“我的小桥梁。”

但他还没来得及为孩子取一个名字，丽莎还没来得及翻开她写满了各种名字的那本书，诺曼，达里尔，墨菲[1]，他们想过很多，他们想象给他全世界的爱和温柔，想象带他学滑板，想象带着他遛狗，送他上学，给他买第一辆车，等他带回家第一个姑娘或者男孩，但是一切都没有来得及，因为——因为世界永远是一团糟糕，好像是给他的惩罚，他失去了见证未来的机会，失去了看着他的小桥梁长大的机会。

“我很抱歉。”他低声道歉，不知道对谁，克里夫放开了山姆的手腕，起身准备前往下一个冥滩，他会找到他的小桥梁，无论需要多久，他要看着他快乐自由地长大，因为他值得那一切，他会赎罪，也会改变，只要让他再一次找到他的孩子。

“等等——”山姆在他身后喊起来，声音小小的，在整个空旷的海滩边回荡，“谢谢你！昂格尔先生，你的孩子一定会回到你身边的！”

克里夫对山姆回以微笑，天知道他多久没有放松地笑过了，连他的脸颊肌肉都开始疼痛，但他想要这个。“我希望我的孩子会像你一样，山姆，拥有梦想永远是好事。”

山姆咧开嘴笑起来，“等你找到他，教他就好了。”

克里夫走进海洋，分开洋流，身旁环绕死去的鲸鱼和腐朽的海水，某种莫名的疼痛在他每向前一步时敲打他的脊椎，停下吧，停下，那疼痛催促他，不用继续了。

但他怎么可能不继续呢？他还记得他的小桥梁的每一处细节，他蜷缩起来舔舐自己手指的模样，在培养皿里吐泡泡的样子，他挂在培养皿角落里的小宇航员挂坠，还有他唱起儿歌哄他的时候他笑起来的样子——皱巴巴的一小团生命，却像是阳光，他的阳光。

“太阳太阳休息了

外面天也变黑了

好宝宝，打呵欠

快快睡觉别撑了

臂弯永远保护你

守护宝宝进梦里

暖暖爱，相伴随

安睡一晚到天明。”

我爱你，我爱你。克里夫想，总有一天他会对他的小桥梁说出这句话，无论那要多久，无论他在多少个冥滩里搜寻，无论。

我爱你。

洛[2]自己学会的第一句话是“我爱你”。

“爹地，生日快乐。”他的小姑娘贴在他身上咯咯笑着，柔软的嘴唇像是百合花，山姆把小女孩从身上抱起来，她又含糊不清地说了一句：“我爱你。”

她太小了，还不到两岁，就算加上在培养皿的那些时间也是，导致我爱你这句话在她嘴里像是呜啊泥，山姆却笑了，他亲吻女孩的面孔，柔软，像是阳光。

“谢谢，洛。”

“我爱你！”女孩在他腿上蹦蹦跳跳，把他全身最柔软的地方当成了蹦床，兴奋地喊着这个句子，山姆猜测一半是因为这是她自己学会的第一句话，另一半是每次山姆生日她总会有机会尝尝蛋糕的，而她真的很喜欢蛋糕。

“我知道，小家伙——很多人都对我说过。”

那其实是句谎话，至少在山姆生命的前二十年。他是斯特兰德收养的孤儿，姐姐在冥滩无法离开，在虚空噬灭里失去他的孩子和妻子，他没法死去，甚至没法像心人一样一次又一次寻找他的妻儿，于是他失去很多人，最后变成一个人。

但后来他知道了，在他生命的一开始他就拥有永恒的爱，他有过父亲和母亲，会认真挑选他的名字，会期待他所能到达的未来，而他的成长里同样拥有过爱——艾美莉，布里吉斯，妈妈，姐姐，无论什么，她为了他关闭了冥滩，她送他回到这个世界，把洛送回他身边，她在那个遥远的他熟悉的沙滩上独自等待，等待千万年后的毁灭和重逢。

所以他们不用告诉他，他用了很多很多年亲自搞明白了这一点。

“我也爱你，小桥梁。”

他哼起歌，克里夫给他唱的那首，洛还在培养皿里的时候就喜欢这首歌，甚至会给他吹心型泡泡——山姆决定这件事会成为女孩十六岁或者更大之后用来威胁她的老父亲笑话，但现在这只是洛喜欢的歌，她含着指尖任由山姆把她抱起来，“我爱你！”

她把这句话说了一遍又一遍，让它充满山姆的心脏和脑子，像个吹胀的泡泡几乎要他走不稳路，洛是山姆生命里对他说这句话最多的人，她像个小将军，或者小鸟儿，自由又快活，向他和世界毫无忌讳地表达爱意。

“我知道。”

山姆颠着女孩，听她咯咯地笑。

我一直都知道。

FIN

[1]诺曼作品中的角色名称，处刑人，行尸走肉，有一说一行尸走肉里弩哥带小拽女比死亡搁浅还他妈熟练，哄娃不哭给娃喂第一口奶给娃取第一个乳名，爹不在娃也是他带，大家快去看第三季啊！！！（强行安利）

[2]洛是个姑娘，Yepppppp。


End file.
